Jobs can be delivered to devices such as printers. Before being produced, the jobs are first rendered into a format compatible with the device. For example, an electronic document to be printed is first converted to a format that can be processed or otherwise interpreted by a printer to produce printed output. For complex jobs, this rendering can take a relatively long time creating a noticeable lag between a when a user submits a job and when the device begins producing the job. The lag can lead to user frustration. User frustration is magnified when the job needs to be resubmitted.
For example, a user might mistakenly submit a complex print job with parameters specifying black and white output when color output is desired. The user waits for the job to be rendered and printing to start before learning of the mistake. After the job is cancelled and resubmitted with the proper color parameters, the user experiences a second lag resulting from the print job being rendered for color output. That second lag is compounded if the print job is no longer at the top of the queue, and the user is forced to wait for any intervening jobs to be printed.